Squid's on the Road
Squid's on the Road '''is the season 1 finale of The Amazing World of Squidward. In this episode, Squidward drives around acting like a jerk, leading to Fred trying to kill him. Characters * Squidward * Fred * The Tattletale Strangler * Other Bikini Bottomites Story '''Squidward:*is driving, whistling* Ah, what a beautiful day.........let's see who i can run over today! Oh, a normal guy driving his car! *shoots one of his wheels* Fred':'''WHAT THE HECK DUDE?! '''Squidward:'Oh hi Fred! How's YOUR LEG?! You're right to be mad, i should also shoot your window! *shoots his window* There! Ha, ha, ha. Fred:'I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice! I'M GONNA SING! '''Squidward:'Uh? '''Fred:♪Hey all you people! Hey all you people! Hey all you people, won't you listen to me? I just found a jerk, no ordinary jerk, his name is Squidward he's a piece of shiiiiiip! Everyone, we've got to murder this jerk! He's no ordinary jerk! He's the jerkiest person in the sea! *Scat-sings. The other Bikini Bottomites applaud him* Yeah... Thank you!♪ Squidward:'''Oh cmon, you won't really try to murder me! '''Fred:*breaks his window with an axe* HERE'S FREDDY! Squidward:'DON'T MURDER ME! '''Fred:'I WILL! 'Squidward:'I think that guy on the roof will. 'Fred:'Uh? *looks up, then looks down* I don't see any-he's gone. 'Squidward:'Ha, ha, ha. What a moron! *steals a car and whistles* 'Fred:'HELLO NURSE! 'Squidward:'AH! HOW DID YOU GET HERE?! 'Fred:'Cartoon logic! '''Squidward:*jumps out of the car, falling off a cliff and exploding* Why do i explode on a daily basis? Fred:*appears out of nowhere* You know, i could say the same thing about me hurting- Squidward:*hits his leg with a mallet* Fred:'MY LEG! '''Squidward:'Ha, ha, ha. 'Fred:'What's up with your laugh? '''Squidward:WHAT'S UP WITH YOUR LIFE? Fred:'AT LEAST I WILL LIVE AFTER THIS FIGHT! *strangles Squidward* '''Tattletale Strangler:'No! You're doing it wrong! *pushes him* Here, do it like this:Hey, where did he go? '''Fred:*strangles him* YOU MADE HIM ESCAPE! 'Tattletale Strangler:'STOP IT! IT HURTS! *bubble transition* 'Squidward:'Zzzzzzzzz...........*wakes up, he is tied up to a rocket* WHAT?! WHERE AM I?! 'Fred:'I tied you up. I pressed a button that would launch the rocket in 1 minute, but you've waken up now, and there are 15 seconds left! 'Squidward:'OH NO! WHAT DO I DO?! Uh......... 'Fred:'10 seconds! 'Squidward:'UH! Uh.........emh.....uhemh......... 'Fred:'5,4,3,2,1! YES! HE'S GONE! 'Squidward:'Turn around! 'Fred:'Uh? *turns around* Hey, there's only........dynamite......*the dynamite explodes* MY LEG! 'Squidward:'Ha, ha, ha. 'Fred:'HOW DID YOU DO THAT?! 'Squidward:'CARTOON LOGIC! Hey, why is there dynamite in my nose? *the dynamite explodes* Alright, let's explode each other! 'Fred:'YES! 'Squidward:'I guess you could say this season finale was A BLAST! Ha, ha, ha. *gets shot* OUCH! Songs This is the first episode of The Amazing World of Squidward to have a song. * The Fred vs. Squidward Song Category:The Amazing World of Squidward Category:The Amazing World of Squidward Season 1 Category:The Amazing World of Squidward episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts Category:CartoonGuy277